We propose to collect the low and atomic resolution data from yeast RNA polymerase, which is the critical enzyme in gene transcription and regulation. It is highly homologous to mammalian and human enzymes. We have recently obtained atomic diffraction and several new crystal forms that will provide improved diffraction. We are also preparing co-crystals with DNA, inhibitors and heavy atoms. We can obtain only limited diffraction on a rotating anode with long exposures.